A Warrior of a Broken Earth
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Since time and memorium, the United States of America has kept balance in the world with it's mighty armies and political power, it's massive armed forces dominating all opponents. But, when Russia created the first Cybernetic soldiers, America found itself facing a foe it couldn't defeat. So they made us, the U.S Cybernetic Ranger Corps. this is my story, Sergeant Kraelarch out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my reading audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf here with a new story for you to enjoy. This story is about a soldier of the once prosperous Earth, the home of Humanity. I hope you enjoy what you read today and that you will leave me a review containing your thoughts on what you read; as well as possibly leaving a like or favorite, if you want to that is. Grab your snacks and drinks my audience, the reading shall begin.**_

_**A Warrior of Earth.**_

_The planet Earth, the cradle of Mankind; the once prosperous home to untold billions of men, women and children. This once great planet seems impossible to ever fall, everything was going so perfect for Humankind; nations had finally stopped warring with one another, hunger and disease had all but been eliminated, and religions were finally forced to stop fighting amongst themselves and get along in peace. But then, it happened; that one event that shattered humanity and brought the Great War upon us once again. We were doomed from the start, Humanity had long since forgotten it's ethics towards itself and it was when they began to create us to keep the peace that it started. The riots happened first, all the citizens rising up against the government's of the World; demanding that they stop creating us, then came the response forces that came and attacked my country. The War started because Russia attacked us first, millions died in the first attacks; leaving billions of angry people who looked to us, the ones they had rebelled against to fight the war they'd started. Eventually, all of the planet had been engulfed in conflict, it spread like a cancer as America took it's vengeance upon Russia and all her allies, this brought America's allies into the war as well as Russia's; destroying the entirety of the world and decimating the very people we'd been made to protect as we fought one another. We were supposed to be peacekeepers, the protectors of the people; now we, the United States Cybernetic Ranger Corps, were all that stands between humanity and it's destruction._

_**-The City of New York.**_

It was cold, it was dark, it was damp and musty as I crawled through the artillery shelled streets of the city of New York with my squad of Cybernetic Rangers. Craters dotted the streets and rubble was all I could see around me as rain pattered down on my head from the skies above. All I could hear was the screams of fellow Rangers of the Cybernetic corps dying around me and the gunshots from those damnable Russian dogs that would hoot in triumph as they slaughtered the innocent civilians in droves with my men unable to stop them. Through it all, the gunshots whizzing past me head as I crawled on I carried on my mission given to me by my superiors; to crush the Russian assault and retake Manhattan, driving the Red bastards back into the sea so our navy could massacre them the same way they were doing our people now. I heard the tell-tale thump of an artillery cannon going off again, and as I glanced back to my squad that was following me to our objective I watched as they all ducked into already existing craters for cover from the deadly explosion and shrapnel. The shell impacted, and already I knew one of them hadn't made it as a fresh scream rang out into the night air before the ripped up armored remains of one of my men flew into the air before landing next to me; his eyes were wide open and full of pain and surprise as his head lolled over to meet my eyes. Even though he was dead, I got a shiver down my spine from seeing his cold, pallid gaze as I promptly forced myself to look away from his body and keep on. We were but maybe fifty good paces away from the Russian checkpoint that would give us access to their inland base on Manhattan so we could do our job and drive these bastards back into the oceans. I quickly held up my hand and told the squad to stop right where they were, they all silently obeyed as I pulled out my binoculars and surveyed the checkpoint ahead. Several weaknesses already I could see in it's defenses, while it possessed thickly layered bunkers that would need tank shells to break through with machine guns mounted and manned inside them; I took note that the guns were sighted poorly for overlapping layers of fire as I changed my view to several guards near these bunkers. They were leaning in the doorways, slacking off and talking to one another; like most soldiers, they bemoaned their current assignment and were complaining about their commanding officer as they smoked and otherwise failed to notice our approach. I could practically smell their stench from where I lay, our Cybernetic enhancements sharpening our senses that I could smell the putrid odor of sweat and blood on their unwashed bodies as we approached the first of the bunkers. Quickly, before any of them could react; I stood up and swiftly, yet silently rushed ahead of my squad with my knife and M9 drawn. Within seconds I was among them, my knife first plunged through the skull of the enemy soldier, twisting and wrenching it back out savagely and watching as he fell noiselessly before turning and meeting the next guard in combat. He tried to put up a fight as his Ak74's bayonet stabbed against my armor, only to slide clear as I spun inside his guard and slashed into his stomach with my knife before hauling it upwards through until it emerged from his neck and slid clear with blood spraying from his deep wound as he fell. The last soldier smashed his Ak74 into the back of my skull, only to draw back in surprise as I smashed the gun to twisted metal and splintered wood before landing a thunderous blow into his solar plexus with my M9. He stumbled backwards holding his gut and fell to the ground before I raised my M9 and fired a single round as he tried to beg for mercy; he got none as his corpse joined those of his 'Comrades' on the ground in the doorway before I beckoned my squad to form up on me at the entrance. Not a word was spoken as we took up positions alongside the armored door before our assigned Specialist stepped out of formation and set the breaching charges on the door before rejoining us. He brought his hand up and counted to three before pressing a button on the side of his visor helmet and activating the explosive. The sheer noise put a ring in my ears as the door blew inwards, blowing out it's center and sending shrapnel into the guard next to the door's gut before he reacted in surprise as he was then promptly crushed underneath the door as his blood pooled on the floor; much to the surprise of his comrades who looked up in shock as we breached into the bunker. They were going for their weapons, time seemed to slow down as I took aim and fired my M9 three times, each one scoring it's target mark in their visors as they slumped back over to the ground. Shots were exchanged between us and the russians in the closed in space until it degenerated to bloody close quarters combat when everyone had to reload. The smell of blood and death was in the air as I smashed a thunderous blow into the face of an enemy soldier, my enhanced strength shattering his skull and killing him instantly as we all fought doggedly on with these invaders of our home. Soon, the entire bunker was silent once more as the last Russian fell with a thud to the ground, his entire body shattered and his neck broken as their blood began to form small puddles all around us. The squad knew just what to do as they quickly and silently fell to their positions, knowing that this bunker had an entrance to an underground tunnel that would lead us to our objective inside the enemy compound; their automated artillery and anti-aircraft batteries that were stationed throughout Manhattan. Already, my men set up the defenses anew, taking the corpses and piling them up out of sight and mind as they re-sighted the machine guns to more effectively be able to mow down any counter attackers. I took with me from my squad the Specialist, and three of my most veteran Rangers before heading over to a rusted ladder that would lead into the tunnel network that would take us to our objective in the control rooms of the Artillery batteries and Anti-Aircraft guns. I looked back one last time at the remaining soldiers, who had taken up support positions around the machine guns and were watching for any enemies approaching before turning my head back to the ladder and beginning my descent. My men followed suit, and soon we were in the tight and enclosed confines of the dark and damp Russian tunnels. I pulled out my wrist communicator and opened it, the light emanating off of it allowing me to both see ahead into the darkness and activate a holo-map that we had gotten from a defected Russian Cybernetic soldier beforehand. It showed a detailed layout of the complex and expansive network of tunnels the Russians had dug underneath New York, and I was delighted somewhat when we actually had a clear path to the control room; it was a short walk about two-hundred paces ahead and to the right before another three-hundred fifty paces. We began the painstaking walk down the tunnel, finding the turn we needed to take but a few minutes after beginning our walk. We took it, knowing full well what lay in store for us ahead once we got to the service ladder and emerged inside the room; or did we truly know? Command had been rather fuzzy as to what had been inside the control room of this Russian base in particular, so we were always on our toes as we reached the ladder. I took a deep, calming breath to prepare myself for the combat to come before climbing up the ladder, my movements making not a sound as my handpicked squad followed behind. I halted right at the service hatch that led inside, preferring to see just what we would be up against as I carefully lifted it up just enough to peek inside the room. What I saw inside was exactly as it had been described by command, a massive room filled with computers of all kinds and server that managed the automatic guns. What did manage to surprise me though, was the severe lack of guards in this important room, it baffled me why the Russians would leave such equipment that practically controlled whether or not their invasion would succeed undefended. But, soon I put it down to the Russians believing themselves unstoppable and unbeatable as I quietly brought myself out of the tunnel and off the ladder into the room after lifting the hatch up completely. My men joined me in the room and the Specialist instantly set to work as the rest of us took up positions overwatching all the entrances into the building and keeping an eye out for any guards as the Specialist began to arm explosives on all the computers that controlled the guns. After he had armed the fifth charge, we suddenly heard the sound of footsteps nearing; instantly, all of us sprang to action, even the specialist as we watched the main door with our M4's drawn from our backs and ready. The doors were pushed open to reveal heavily armored Russian shock-troops, the most elite of the Red Army's forces because of their extreme Cybernetic enhancement and training; not to mention their powerful machine guns they wielded coupled with their thick plated power-armor that would stop most bullets with ease. Luckily, we had bullets custom made for just such an occasion as we eyed them from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike as they passed us by and were looking out the very windows we had been at. But one of them grew suspicious as he turned and saw the explosives we had already rigged on one of the computer stations, he approached it with his RPK machine gun drawn and ready as he looked it over before suddenly shouting over in Russian to his comrades. I couldn't understand any of it before I nodded my head to my men and we all emerged out of our shadow hiding spots and got into cover before opening fire. Instantly, two of the shock-troopers dropped dead, their helmets leaking blood as America's fury was unleashed upon the unsuspecting bastards. But, they were not just dumb enough to sit out and let us shoot them, they took cover as well and began firing their RPK's back at us with what sounded like the fury of hell itself spitting out of them at us. one of my more Veteran men caught a round in the leg, making him go down and fall back into cover with a deep groan of pain as he clutched at the wound in agony; the rest of us had to ignore him for now, and we kept up our furious barrage of bullets into the Russians and their cover. Slowly picking them off one by one, but what scared me out of this entire firefight was that our rounds actually managed to hit the left behind detonator that the Specialist had left on the table; it broke from the stray bullets and I cursed under my breath at our misfortune before discarding an empty mag from my M4 and and loading another before jumping back into the fight. Eventually, their fire was thinning out and becoming less and less returned from them at our barrage until it finally stopped altogether. Slowly, we began to emerge from cover, one of my other Veterans staying back for a moment and treating our wounded soldier as my remaining Veteran and the Specialist pushed forwards into the smoke from all our gunfire and approached the still forms that were sprawled about on the floor. The Specialist shook his head after we had checked all the bodies and made sure they were all dead, he knew the detonator was fucked and it showed on his face as he looked to me with an expression that told me that one of us wasn't leaving here alive.

"Sergeant Kraelarch...the detonator is fried beyond use, but I can still rig the explosives to blow manually." His voice sounded slightly depressed, I knew just why; he had a family to go home to after this mission. He didn't want to die, and I didn't want him to die; so I looked him in the eyes before placing my hand on his shoulder guard in a calming manner.

My voice was confident and strong, even though I knew this would mean the death of me; I was happy to give my life for the country that I loved. "Specialist, listen, I've got a feeling that before this war's over we're going to need every last one of you in the fight until that day; get back to the bunker with the others, I can do this."

He looked at me shocked and stumbled over his words before he finally nodded his head and stood at attention one last time before promptly saluting me. I noticed that the Veterans, even the one who had been patched up for his bullet wound was standing in formation and saluting me for my willingness to die to make sure they all got to go home this night; it brought a smile to my face to see them like this as I returned their salutes for the last time.

"It has been an honor to serve with you Sergeant Kraelarch." The Specialist and Veterans said together as they stood at attention a moment longer.

I finally let my salute fall as I nodded my head slowly before speaking, making sure to keep my voice sounding confident before my death this night. "No my fellow Rangers, it has been an honor to serve alongside you all in the Cybernetic Corps." The rest of my squad promptly filed past me and joined the Specialist at the ladder, they each placed a hand on my shoulder guard in respect before passing by. They then followed the Specialist out and into the tunnels that would lead back to the bunker on the outskirts of the base as I sighed before turning back to the explosives that were already rigged. The shout of Russians echoed across the hallways and outside the building as I drew my M9 again and took out a cigarette for myself before plopping it in my mouth and shooting the tip to light it. I drew heavily on it, enjoying my last taste of something I loved in my life as I reflected back to all that had happened in my life to this point. A small smile came to my face as I exhaled out the smoke before looking at the explosives and pointing my pistol at them just as the Russians had breached the room again and were surrounding me.

"Burn in hell you communist bastards! May God never forgive you for what you've done to my nation." I said before pulling the trigger right as they opened fire, but it was too late as the bullet sped along its path while I fell to my knees with my cigarette falling out of my mouth to the floor as I smiled at them; watching them try futilely to escape their deaths.

"Mission accomplished." I snarled at them right as the explosives ignited and the entire building was bathed in fire; I felt no pain as I was engulfed, never to live again as the base seemed to light up like the fourth of July to all that saw.

_**-On a planet far away from the terrible Great War of Earth.**_

_It was just beginning to become morning in the beautiful lands of a mysterious planet, much to the delight of someone who was waking from her slumber through the beautiful night of her sister's own creation. She heard the tell-tale sound of wings flapping that told her of her sister's return from patrolling the night to make sure that everyone had pleasant dreams this night. She smiled as she rose from her bed and stretched her forelegs and wings before looking over to the open balcony to see her sister, Princess Luna._

_Luna returned her smile before speaking up. "Good morning Celestia our sister, we trust thou had pleasant dreams in our night?" She greeted, making Celestia giggle softly before nodding her head as she walked over to Luna before pausing next to he and nuzzling her neck lovingly._

"_Yes Lulu my little sister, I did have good dreams last night while I slept." Her kind tone made Luna smile more before she went to ask something else when both her and Celestia heard a faint noise. It sounded like a gust of wind, but it was almost like it was rogue; nothing like the normal, controlled weather the Pegasi made for the day and night as the two shared and confused look before going back out on the balcony to see what was causing the rogue rush of wind through the air.. They soon had their answer as they saw a swirling mass of clouds in the air, followed by what appeared to be a very large gust of fire that heralded an explosion; which made the two of them look wide eyed in shock at the spectacle as it appeared to suddenly disappear. They were about to walk back inside after seeing such an odd occurrence when suddenly something caught Luna's and Celestia's eye, it was what appeared to be an object hurtling towards them at a very high speed. At least, they thought it was an object, until they realized it was actually somepony in need of help, because they were falling fast and didn't have wings to stop themselves, nor did they appear conscious at all as they fell. This creature that they had never seen before quickly smashed down into the very balcony they stood on, it had landed with a sickening thud and the sound of bone cracking and shattering was heard before a low cry of pain came from the unconscious creature. Luna and Celestia, momentarily fearful of the creature; at least until they realized it was fully out cold, watched from a safe distance after having jumped from being spooked back inside. Slowly, they brought their heads out to gaze at the creature, it seemed to not bear any clothing at all and was well built across it's body. It had long legs and looked like it might walk upright, on it's arms it had these strange appendages that looked nothing like hooves as it gripped tightly at it's chest in pain as it laid unconscious. It's face, though contorted in agony; was rather handsome to look at, only a few scars crossing it's right cheek and left eye that gave it a weathered look. It had no fur on it's body, rather it only had a rather short and spiky Mane that was jet black with graying spots at the tips. Finally, Luna and Celestia's roaming and curious eyes fell upon it's crotch area, and they instantly blushed at that he was indeed a male; and a very well off male down there as well as they shared a look with one another before emerging fully and stepping cautiously out on the balcony with their blushes still on their faces as they eyed the male creature._

"_What, are you creature?" They asked together, not expecting an answer from the unconscious male as Luna slowly walked over and took up on his right arm while Celestia watched somewhat shocked that her sister would even go near such a strange and unknown creature. _

"_Come Tia our sister, help us get him into thy room to rest." Luna said, looking up expectantly into Celestia's eyes. Celestia sighed softly before smiling somewhat as she walked over to the male's other side and together they lifted him up on their backs and carried him back into Celestia's bedroom before walking with him over to her bed and laying him across it. The pain in his face seemed to lessen somewhat by being on such a comfortable bed as he lay sprawled out in a still unconscious state as Luna and Celestia again returned to studying him at a distance while waiting for him to wake up so they could question him. All the while they would occasionally sneak looks again down at his member and giggle softly while blushing as it was the first time they'd seen such a massive one in their long immortal lives, and it was on this creature no less; who had just so suddenly appeared into their lives and world from fire in the skies._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello audience, this is author DeathAngelWolf here with the long awaited second chapter of my newest story, A Warrior of a Broken Earth. I apologize first for the wait, as my life has made it very difficult recently to focus on writing like I want. Second, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and the story and if you'd be so kind to do so leave me a review with your thoughts about the story. If you want, you can send me your thoughts privately in a PM on the site. Now please, kick back, relax and enjoy the story.**_

Pain. That was all Kraelarch could feel in his entire body. But that couldn't be right, he knew he had died already. Why was he still feeling pain? After all, where there was pain, there was life. Kraelarch felt his mind coming more into focus once more, the mechanical systems inside his brain rebooting and jumpstarting all of his body. He became much more aware now of the damages he'd suffered in the explosion, and his A.I implants informed him that he had several broken ribs and one of his legs were broken. His arms and back had taken a majority of the blast, so he had third degree burns all across them that ached horribly and made him want to throw himself into a river full of ice and stay there. The other parts of his body were variably burned, some areas hurting worse than others which told him which types of burns were present. His bionic eyes couldn't open at the moment, so that told him that the artificial skin around them was swelled to protect them until such time as his body's advanced repair systems had fixed all the damage caused. Though he couldn't move for the moment, he could still hear, smell, and feel perfectly fine. That was a plus to him, because at the moment he heard three voices that were nearby to where he was laying. Two of them sounded like they were in their early twenties or late teens, their voices were rather enchanting though to listen to. The other one with them sounded older, more mature and definitely stern and calm. He listened closely to what they whispered to each other, turning his head so his undamaged enhanced ear could hear better.

"Doctor, do you think you can fix this creatures wounds?"

"We're dreadfully certain he might not make it without treatment. We fear we won't be able to learn who and what this creature is and where he came from."

The voices were female, and they both sounded genuinely concerned for his life. However, why had they referred to him as a creature and insisted they didn't know where he came from? Then again, most of his own people, even his own mother and father had called him an abomination that wasn't even human anymore. So, why shouldn't the people who were treating him now think any different? Kraelarch pondered on this for a moment longer before his thoughts were broken by the third one speaking at last.

"I've never worked on such a creature like this before. It's never been seen in all of Equestria in fact. It's wounds are strange as well, they are explosive; yet the leave no magical residue like I would have expected. There are metal fragments as well, lodged in his back and piercing his skin. I'm surprised this creature hasn't bled any since you two brought him in here, these wounds usually would have kept bleeding but for some reason his skin has swelled till it sealed the wound tight."

Through all of what Kraelarch had heard, he only had truly listened to the point where the words "Equestria" and "magic" were mentioned. In his mind, he was hoping against hope that when he regained his sight he would be waking in a rural hospital somewhere in America that hadn't been modernized and still held tribal beliefs. Yet, there was the other thought he had in his head that he was now inside a childrens TV show that he used to watch with his daughter because she'd wanted him to. That thought had to be ridiculous though, those ponies and that world didn't exist. He figured perhaps he'd heard them wrong and his mind settled on that comfort as he began to ignore the three voices and focused his mind alongside his A.I's efforts to heal his damaged body.

Celestia and Luna watched from a short distance away as the Royal Doctor that they'd fetched moved over to this mysterious male to tend to his injuries. Surprisingly enough considering the circumstances, the Doctor had agreed with them that it was unnecessary to call the guards when the creature was injured like it was and couldn't do any harm. For some reason, both of them were extremely worried about the creature; the thought of him dying made them feel dejected. They tried not to think about that possibility and instead both focused intently on watching as the Doctor's horn glowed faintly with magic that slowly spread over to the creature and his back. One by one, she gently tugged the metal shards loose, examining them closely before placing them on the ground near the bed. When she placed the last one on the ground, she turned back to the creature before her eyes widened slightly as before her most of the wounds had already sealed back together and the remaining ones were already beginning to seal. After that, the skin slowly returned to normal. It was still deeply red due to the burns from what the princesses had told her was an explosion coming from some sort of portal opening that had heralded the mystery male. Other than the burns however, everything else appeared normal. At least, until the Doctor listened closely to the male's breathing. She heard the shallow and quick breaths he took, and automatically she recognized that his ribs had been crushed into his chest cavity and was putting pressure on his lungs and other internal organs. Again, to her surprise, she watched as his body seemed to react to the shallow breathing before his chest suddenly inflated outward with an almost explosive force before it settled down to it's normal, muscled state. His breathing slowed and became deeper, more peaceful. His expression changed from one of pain to slight annoyance as he seemingly slept through his body's repair.

Both Celestia and Luna were watching in fascination along with the Doctor as the burns gradually began to fade away and be replaced with splotches of skin that soon changed to match the surrounding color of his normally pale white skin. Finally, the skin around what they assumed was it's eyes returned to normal from it's swelled state and for a moment his eyes fluttered. They all knew he was stirring from his unconscious state, and so all three of them quickly backed farther away towards the door in case they needed a quick escape from him. For now, they were out of his sight as they heard an agonizing groan slip his lips; and they watched in silence as he turned himself over in the bed before rising to a sitting position. His eyes opened at last and revealed them to be a deep amber color with a fierce intelligence and determination being seen just from them. Celestia could tell that much as she watched the creature look unhurriedly around the room, as though he could sense there was somepony else in there with him. Eventually, he shook his head and looked down to his legs, which made Celestia and Luna both glance there as well again; their curiosity had gotten the best of them once more. They saw the deep purplish color and the tips of bone poking against the skin and the flinched somewhat as they imagined that his legs were broken and the pain he must have been going through. They also blushed as they again saw his member rest against one of his legs, yet he paid it no mind and had reached over to his left leg before gritting his teeth and flashing his canines. Immediately they knew now that he was at least carnivorous and that alone frightened them slightly as they knew that if he was hungry that this creature might well eat one of the ponies that lived here in Canterlot. Before they could think further on that, they sick sound of bone snapping into place was heard and a low grunt of pain followed. They again let their eyes settled upon him and this time they got to watch as he snapped the other leg back into place, the sickening sound still making them flinch at how much pain he must have felt. Celestia observed with interest as the purplish-blue color slowly faded away on both his legs before she watched him nod his head and shift both his feet to the floor. He tested them experimentally, taking a few steps that seemed uneasy at first but gradually improved until he was standing fully straight as though nothing had happened to him at all. They heard a sigh escape him, and watched as his head leisurely turned before settling over right where they were standing.

"You can't believe that I don't know you three are over there. Show yourselves at once." His voice was commanding, yet it didn't have a harsh tone in it. Rather it was more kindred, respectful even.

The most surprising thing of all however, was that this creature could speak. That it could speak and knew Equestrian both terrified and fascinated Celestia and Luna both as they comically peeked out from the corner they hid behind with the Doctor as well. They watched his expression carefully, seeing how only an eyebrow raised and his lips curled into what seemed like a frown before he averted his gaze away from them all and muttered something they couldn't quite make out under his breath. He sighed again before finally returning his vision to them and holding up an arm before gesturing with whatever appendage he had on the end of it. To them it looked like a claw, yet it had five and with no talons on the end. They recognized though, that he wanted them to come out fully to where he could see them.

"So what I've thought was true." He muttered, just loud enough for Celestia and Luna to hear as they slowly emerged from the corner fully. The Doctor came out as well, watching the male closely and ready to protect the princesses she served if he tried anything.

"What?" Celestia inquired in a curious tone as she continued her close examination of the male.

Kraelarch shook his head again before focusing back on Celestia with his piercing gaze. "Nothing. I...Its just I should be dead and instead I'm in a place that doesn't exist with colorful ponies that are sentient and can perform magic."

Celestia, Luna, and the Doctor all looked at Kraelarch in shock. How did this male know so much about them already? Kraelarch saw their looks and gestured to his back and the shards on the bed as he spoke. "That's how you pulled the shrapnel out of me isn't it? I know I didn't do it and seeing you three here now tells me something of it."

Luna was the first to calm down from their surprise as she stared at Kraelarch with slight confusion. "What ist thee creature? And how dost thee know so much about us without having lived here?"

Kraelarch frowned slightly at the questions before sighing again as he began to stretch to loosen his tensed muscles from the previous weeks of war he'd been fighting. "I am a Homosapien, which is the scientific classification of my species which is a Human. By type of creature I am a warm blooded mammal. As you can see I walk upright on two legs so I am bipedal. I am by gender a man or male. My name given to me by my Father and Mother is Kraelarch, to which you three may call be by instead of creature." Kraelarch took a deep breath before continuing as he smiled slightly at seeing the slowly widening eyes of the three. "As to how much I know about you princesses Celestia and Luna, that information I do not wish to share at this time."

Both Celestia and Luna gave him a slightly irritated look that he wasn't going to tell them how he knew them. But Kraelarch didn't honestly care what they thought. He personally didn't want to break their minds with just how extensive his knowledge was and the fact that them and all of Equestria was just a childrens tv show thought up by man. He returned their looks with a glare of coldness that eventually made them cringe and sigh. Luna shook her head before speaking. "Fine crea….Kraelarch...We shalt not ask again about how thee knows us since thee is so staunch against it."

Kraelarch actually smiled very faintly. This was good. They already were beginning to understand that there were just some things he wouldn't tell them no matter how hard they pried or were annoyed about it that he didn't. He was also slightly happy that for the first time someone had called him by his name. Besides his men calling him that, for they were in the same boat with him. Most people called him a creature or an abomination and even his parents had called him that when he'd come home from his first tour as a Cybernetic Ranger.

After several minutes of silence, Celestia finally spoke up, "Kraelarch. I have a question if I may." Kraelarch nodded slowly to her, to which she continued. "When we found you out there on our balcony; you were nearly dead. By all rights a pony...or in your case a man shouldn't have survived or even healed so quickly. How did you heal so quick?"

Kralearch again frowned for a moment. He knew her question was just out of curiosity and yes it was rather hard to believe considering he knew how limited their knowledge of advanced technology must be. He found himself looking to the window that showed the balcony, where he could see the indent and cracked stone that heralded where he'd landed. He stared at it in silence for a long time, thinking about how to explain it simply. Eventually, Celestia called out to him again.

"Are you alright Kraelarch sir? You seem to be staring out into space there."

Kraelarch shook his head slowly in response. He turned away from the window and back to them before finally answering without words. He held his left arm out. Making sure they could see exactly what was about to happen he brought his right hand up to his forearm. Celestia and Luna looked on curiously, wondering what he was doing. Their answer was soon shown in grisly detail as he latched on to his forearm before digging his nails in deeply. Embedding past the layer of skin and causing blood to well up. He grunted as he forced with all his immense strength to rip the skin straight from his forearm all the way down to his wrist. All three cringed away at the sight as blood began to shower down from his torn arm to the floor and pool at his feet. He sighed again, not in pain, but rather in annoyance. Celestia and Luna gathered their courage and finally looked again after having heard his sigh. Their eyes widened as instead of bloody and torn muscles with bone underneath they saw machinery. Wires and cables. Silver colored tubes were in the place of his bones and they looked on in horror and fascination as they watched all this machinery working in unison. Seeing different tubes and cables push back and forth as he flexed his fingers and moved his hand. Something besides blood flowed through some of the pipes. Kraelarch quickly folded the layer of skin back in place, it as with his previous injuries quickly healed and left no trace of its existence.

With a quivering voice, Celestia asked. "W...What was...t...that?"

Kraelarch sighed again and closed his eyes before speaking. "That is what I am truly underneath this mortal skin that contains me. I am more machine now than human. That is why I heal so quickly, because all the injuries to my skin are just superficial. All of my body is now machinery, save for a few parts of course."

He opened his eyes again to see that Celestia and Luna were now looking at him with only a slight fear that he could detect. The Doctor however, she was now looking like she might actually pass out at any moment. She'd seen so much blood and guts before, that was part of her job as the Royal Doctor. But she'd never seen somepony willingly rip their skin off and show what they looked like inside without even a registration of pain. There was also the matter of how he wasn't like what she was used to underneath. He didn't have muscles and bone. He was all machinery that moved with a sickeningly perfect motion and acted just like a normal pony's muscle and bone would. Quickly, the Doctor finally had had enough. The Doctor nudged Celestia and Luna to get their attention. She leaned in close when they turned to her and began to whisper, "I...I need to go and lay down for a bit my princesses...My heart just can't take seeing much more for the moment." She glanced up at Kraelarch again and cringed slightly at his stoic and cold look at her before finishing with "I'll be near if you need me my princesses. And the guards will be close as well should this Kraelarch need to be subdued."

Kraelarch sighed again and shook his head. He'd heard everything thanks to his enhanced ears. Despite the Doctor's confidence that the guards could take him he knew they couldn't. He was designed to fight entire armies alone without pause for weeks, even months on end.

However Kraelarch decided to say nothing, better to give them a false sense of security than to frighten them. Especially since he didn't want to fight anyone anymore. He realized in the moments he'd woken up and seen them that he was finally in a peaceful place that no longer required him to ruthlessly and indiscriminately kill others. This was a new start for him, and Kraelarch smiled very faintly at that thought as he looked once more to the princesses who had been staring at him as they watched him warily and curiously. "Wouldst thee require some form of clothing crea….Kraelarch? Thy seems to be a bit chilled and exposed." Luna stated, a faint blush as she stared down at his length and also in the process made Kraelarch look down at himself.

He shrugged in response, although there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as they were both still peering down there instead of focusing up to meet his gaze. "Sure I could use some clothes princesses. I do wish to maintain some form of modesty in the presence of others, although for you two I'd make an exception since you've already seen all of me."

Kraelarch had a quiet chuckle to himself as he watched the princesses look at him first in shock, their cheeks burning with blushes as they thought about him being around them privately like he was now all the time. But the two quickly cast those thoughts aside, Celestia shaking her head while Luna moved to her closet to fetch whatever clothes she could round up that would help cover him. Meanwhile Kraelarch moved back to the bed, sitting down and sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair. his thoughts once more turning to the future as he awaited for Luna's return. Celestia remained where she was, still watching Kraelarch intently as though studying him.

Eventually, there was a sound from Luna that told them she'd found what he needed. She came out with a slight smile as she had held behind her in her magical grip a midnight blue robe. The robe had intricate and delicate designs woven in around the sleeves, neck and bottom. They were depictions of the cycles of the moon that Luna controlled and though simple they afforded elegance and radiated twinkling stars that seemed to pop out from the fabric all across as though it were truly like the skies above.

She gently let the robe lay to Kraelarch's side on the bed, returning to her sister's side as she watched Kraelarch look the robe over as though fascinated by the detailing of it. He smiled as he leaned over and scooped it up, holding it reverently in his hands and feeling the softness of the cloth as though it were as gentle as a night breeze on his skin. He slid the robe on, tying it to his body around his waist and loving how it just perfectly contoured to his body and also radiated to him a perfect warmth that kept out the previous cold air. He glanced down as he stood up, seeing that though it was a little short and went only to his knees he sighed before shaking his head and laughing quietly. He was always so tall his clothes never really fit right. All but his armor which had apparently burned up in the portal that had brought him here. "My thanks to you princess, this robe is exquisite and fits me near perfectly. Its warmth also keeps the biting cold air from annoying me so."

Luna smiled, happy to be acknowledged for the work she'd put in on making that robe. "Why thank thee as well Kraelarch. We much appreciate your kind words about our robes that we made ourselves and imbued with magical warmth."

Now Kraelarch was surprised. He'd forgotten about how magic could be imbued onto any object and give it certain properties. After all, he was a machine soldier. He saw only the logical side of things and as such he believed more thoroughly in technology to accomplish what Luna had done. It also amazed him that she'd personally made this robe, because he'd often thought that the princesses had next to no free time with their royal duties day to day.

Kraelarch nodded his head in respect to Luna and Celestia as well as in thanks before he turned his head and began to look out the window once more. The princesses both shared a look before Celestia spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "You must excuse me Kraelarch sir, but I have to go and attend to the day court for now so that our kingdom may continue to function properly; and so that they will not worry for me."

Seeing Kraelarch's understanding expression when he looked to her put her mind at ease that she didn't need to stay. However she did worry for her sister, who quickly though shot her a glance that said she'd be fine and not to be concerned. They held that look between one another for long minutes before Celestia finally sighed and nodded to Luna, who smiled back at her. Celestia promptly turned on her hoof and left, still concerned, except not as much as before as she closed the door behind her.

this left Kraelarch and Luna alone, the latter of which was very tired and desiring sleep for her duties the next coming night. She trotted quickly over to her bed on the other side of the room. Laying down upon it she quickly removed her royal attire and kicked her gold hoof-shoes off to the floor beside her bed. Luna let out a long sigh of relief and finally being able to relax, and she glanced over to Kraelarch who had been watching her for a few moments before she spoke. "We hope thee doesn't mind, but we require rest for our duties tonight."

Getting only a nod in response from him, she laid her head down against her pillow and surprisingly fell fast asleep in moments. Kraelarch however, did not. He remained watching her closely while she slept, as though her were protecting her since he knew he couldn't sleep with his body so tensed and still ready for action due to the battle he'd emerged from before coming here. He quickly remedied that problem though, finding a distraction in his military exercises and allowing his thoughts to gather on what exactly happened to bring him here. He also thought about what he would do here now that he was perhaps forever trapped on Equestria. He thought at the time he might not need to be a soldier anymore. but fate it seems, has a way of bringing up one's old talents; something Kraelarch would learn soon enough.

_**Hello my fine reading audience. DeathAngelWolf here. Just wondering what you thought about the second chapter in my newest story. I apologize once more for not being active, but life events and other things prevent me from focusing so much on my writing like I'd want to do. Please, let me know what you think of the chapter and the story in a review. If you want you can like and follow it and me for more chapters as they come out.**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.**_


End file.
